


He loves me, he loves me not..

by CSWA



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Pain, morecharactersjusttooboredtotypelol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSWA/pseuds/CSWA
Summary: A world in which Corpse and Sykkuno are long-term friends and Sykkuno has always had a thing for him. But when Corpse starts dating the new boy, flowers begin to fill Sy's lungs - maybe it wasn't such a small thing after all.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk whether to put hashtag sad ending or sad with a happy ending xD. Hope you guys enjoy this one! <3\. Also, I apologize if there are some grammatical errors, it's fr 3am rn xD.

Groupchat:  
Sy: GUYS GUYS, CAN WE PLEASE GO AT THIS CARNIVAL IN THE TOWN CENTRE?  
Rae: can't :(  
Toast: Peter and I already went yesterday :(  
Lud: YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME EARLIER, I MADE PLANS WITH MY MUM ALREADY, AHHH  
Sy: -_-, fake friendzzz. JOHN, JODI, CORPSE, JACKKK?  
Jack: I'm sorry but I'm working :((  
Sy: why do you have to be so responsibleeee  
Jack: stop complaining, I buy you food XD  
Sy: :( fineee, WHAT ABOUT YOU JODIII?  
Rae: John just left somewhere, I have no idea where, and Jodi texted earlier on how she was going to be busy all day  
Sy: you all hate mee

Message from Corpse: SYYYY, I WANNA GO!  
Sy: YOU'RE MY FAVORITE PERSON CORPSEY  
Sy: but nobody else is goingg, so I'm just going to stay home and cry my eyes out  
Corpse: You're being dramatic babe  
Corpse: we can go together duhhhh  
Sy: reallyyyy?  
Corpse: YES SUKKYNO  
Corpse: GO GET DRESSED

Sykkuno's journal:  
not me getting butterflies after he called me babe even though he does it all the time because that's how he talks to all his bestfriendsss  
NOW WE'RE GOIN TO THE CARVNIVAL TOGETHER EIFMESLFMLEMSL

"Corpse!! No!!" Sykkuno yelled as he watched Corpse fail at the carnival game again. "I want the bear!" He insisted, digging in his pocket for more money and passing it to the carnival worker,  
and the man grabbed the rings one more time as he handed them to Ricky again.

"Try to get it this time please, we have a line" The worker sneered and rolled his eyes at the curly-haired boy. Sykkuno turned to see there was indeed a line before turning back with a laugh.

Sykkuno watched him as he failed again. , he thought to himself

"Again!" Corpse said as he threw the other ring confidently, and everyone watched as the ring fell flat on the floor. Corpse huffed again at his failure, pouting slightly. 

"Enough is enough" Sykkuno said, snatching the last ring from Corpse's hand, as he pushed him behind him and bent down to try and aim the rings to the bottles, "If I get you this bear, you have to get me ice cream".

"I'll buy you anything you want! You can even get two scoops and a cone." Corpse replied, the pout still on his face.

Sykkuno smirked, squinting his eyes as he tried to focus his aim before raising his arm and tossing the ring, the ring jumping off one bottle before neatly falling on to the next one, and with a ding, he had won.

"SYKKUNO IS A LEGEND!" Corpse clapped before picking Sykkuno up by the waist and spinning him around.

"Corpse!!" Sykkuno laughed at his sudden outburst. "Put me down!" Corpse hugged him a little longer, before placing him back on the ground. "Yeah, yeah, can you guys get the bear?" The worker spat  
before taking the brown teddy bear that Corpse so desperately wanted off the shelf.

Sykkuno chuckled before grabbing the bear from the carnival workers hand and passing it to a grinning Corpse. "Someone hates his job" Corpse mumbled walking away from the booth with Sykkuno, their hands brushing as they walked.

"Maybe it's because you spent half an hour trying to get the bear and made a line form at a ring toss game!" Sykkuno replied with a snort, Corpse glaring at him playfully. "Hey! I gave him  
a lot of my money, he should be grateful!" Sykkuno rolled his eyes at him before continuing to speak. "I still can't believe you spent that much money on a bear"

Corpse gasped dramatically. "He's not just a bear." Sykkuno rolled his eyes as he responded. "Whatever you say Corpse. Now lets go get ice cream!". Sykkuno cheered before grabbing Corpse's arm and dragging him away from the ring toss line.

"Wait! We need to name him!" Corpse said with excitement in his voice. "Name him?" Sykkuno asked confused. "Yes, he can't just not have a name" Corpse insisted as they walked into the ice cream parlor. "Corpse, you're such a child" Sykkuno responded with  
an eyebrow raised. "You love me though".

Corpse grinned, throwing his arm around Sykkuno. "Now what should his name be?" "Ummm, I don't know, Corpse Jr?" Sykkuno said, earning a grossed out face from Corpse. "Gross, why would you do that to him!" 

Sykkuno laughed as he watched Corpse scruntch up his nose. Sykkuno couldn't help but admire him as he talked to the cashier. He was just so... so attractive and funny. It was hard for him to focus when he was around him.

"Sykkuno?" Corpse's voice entered his thoughts. "Yes?" Sykkuno panicked, waking up from his dazed state. "Your ice cream" Corpse smiled, handing him a cone with two scoops of cookie dough ice cream. "How did you know cookie dough  
was my favorite?" Sykkuno smiled beginning to eat his ice cream. 

"Why wouldn't I know?" He chucked before sitting down. "I am one of your best friends."

"Jack would punch you in the face if he heard you say that!" Sykkuno smiled before sitting across from him. "I'm used to Jack hitting me" (like friendly-soft punch, NOT ABUSE PLS DMWAJKDNAJK) Corpse muttered as he stuck the spoon into his mouth.  
"Plus I said one of them, so if he beats me up, it's just because he wants to."

"True." Sykkuno admitted before raising his eyebrows. "Hey, if I'm one of your best friends, why don't you let me follow your private acc? huhhhh?"

"Because you don't let me follow yours" He smiled at him as Sykkuno rolled his eyes again. "Let me follow yours and I'll let you follow mine."

"Nah, I'm good" Sykkuno laughed. "You're not that interesting anyway."

"Uh huh" Corpse stared at him offended. "You say that, yet I was the only person who was interesting enough to come hang out with you today!" 

"Not interesting, you just had no plans." Sykkuno replied with a smirk. Corpse's face fell before he reached over and began tickling him. "Take it back!" He wrapped his arm around Sykkuno's waist as he cluched onto his ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

"My ice cream! Be careful!" Sykkuno squealed. "Take it back!" Corpse said as he continued to tickle him.  
"I take it back, I take it back!" He cried making sure not to drop his ice cream.

"Say that I'm the most interesting person ever."  
"You're the most interesting person ever!" Sykkuno parroted.  
"Now say you love me!" Corpse dug his fingers into his sides as Sykkuno squealed again. "Corpse, stoooooop, my ice creaaam!"

"Say it!" Corpse demanded, his lips beside his ears. "I love you Corpse Husband!" Sykkuno screamed as tears of joy began to fall from his eyes, silence fell as everybody in the ice cream shop looked towards them.  
"I'm sorry" Sykkuno muttered embarrassed, at everyone who looked their way. "Don't worry about it sweetheart". A blond-haired woman said from next to their table. "You two are cute together"

"Oh no, no, we aren't-" Sykkuno started, Corpse interrupting him to continue "Yeah, we're just-"

"Friends." They said in unison, both of their cheeks bright red. "Could've fooled me" She smiled before walking away. Corpse and Sykkuno stood there for a few seconds before they both sat down in their chairs and finished their ice cream in a silence that wasn't awkward but was not comfortable. 

Corpse began to think about what the woman said "could've fooled me". He'd known Sykkuno for a while and had never thought of him more that his friend.

But he had to admit there was a part of him that looked at him in that way and that didn't want to stop.

It was no secret that he was handsome and that they were close but being more than friends with Sykkuno was out of the question,,,, right?

"Kuno". Sykkuno muttered breaking Corpse out of his thoughts. "What?" Corpse asked. "You should name the teddy bear Kuno!" Corpse looked down to the teddy bear that sat on his lap and back up to Sykkuno.  
"Kuno it is" He said with a smile.

Corpse's priv acc:  
I think ******* is cute and funny and that I might like him more that I originally thought..  
COMMENTS: Bret: If it's who I think it is, I'll cry happy tears  
Jack: we all know who it is, Corpse

Corpse-Bretman DMs:  
B- CORPSE UNDERSCORE HUSBAND  
B- IS IT SYKKUNO?  
C- Sykkuno isn't the only one with a seven letter name, Bret  
B- IS IT ME?!  
C- NO  
B- OKAY GOOD, that ship has sailed!  
C- what do you want Bret -_-  
B- don't talk to me like that!  
B- DON'T BE RUDE  
C- OKAY WHAT DO U WANT SKSJKJSKSJS  
B- to know if it's Sykkuno :)  
C- it's not Sykkuno..  
B- hmmm, okay..  
C-okay..

Corpse-Jack DMs:  
C- JAAACKKKK!!!  
C- It's definetely Sykkuno..

Corpse posts a pic of Sykkuno, taken at the top of the ferris wheel ride  
My homie thought the view was oretty, but I think my homie's prettier ;)  
COMMENTS:  
Sykkuno- I hate you for that caption, but I love you for today <3  
Bret-WHY ARE YOU STEALING MY BF, CORPSE DO U WANT TO GET PUNCHED?  
Rae: Sykkuwu is a cutieee

Sykkuno-Corpse DMs:  
S- thank you so much for today, Corpsie :)  
S- i love youuu <333  
S- hope you got home, okay  
C- of course, Sy :) i love you too  
C- Kuno said he loves you too!  
S- awhhh, tell Kuno me too!  
S- anyways good night, Corpse :)  
C- goodnight Sy :)

Sykkuno posts a pic of Corpse hugging Kuno, taken on the ferris wheel ride  
before I go to sleep, I had to bless you with this picture of ranger Corpse and our new son, THE KUNO HUSBAND (yes we went on the ferris wheel more than once)

Corpse's priv acc:  
OUR SON JSMLFKSL  
COMMENTS:  
Bret: I KNEW ITTTT


	3. Chapter 3

Corpse's acc:  
(Corpse posts a pic of a pizza with the tv on the background)  
Sykkuno insisted on watching Beauty and the Beast just because I said my favorite flowers were red roses.. Then proceeded to call me basic..  
COMMENTS:  
@Sykkuno- you are basic, cherry blossoms are where it's all at ;)  
@Rae- are those my socks Sykkuwu?!?  
@Sykkuno- no..

Toast's acc:  
(posts a pic of him with Sykkuno, Jack, Jodi, John, Ludwig, Rae and Peter)  
my family <3  
COMMENTS:  
@Lud- love you!  
^@Toast- love u too!  
@John- I LOVE YOU MORE, TOAST  
@Rae- @john STAAAAHPPPPP

John's acc:  
(posts a pic of him and Corpse)  
i don't hate him all the time  
COMMENTS:  
@Corpse- I guess I don't hate you all the time either  
@Bret- the way you both say this, yet right after this picture was taken, you said and I quote "I LOVE YOU BRO" "NO BRO, I LOVE YOU"  
@Jack- All men do is lie

Jodi's acc:  
(posts a pic -faces cropped- of her and John)  
never felt this way before <3  
COMMENTS:  
@Rae- JODI WHO  
@Bret- MA'AM WHO IS THAT BOY NEXT TO YOU  
@Sykkuno= JODI JODI TELL MEEE

Rae's acc:  
(posts a pic of her and Sykkuno doing crazy face expressions)  
I LOVE SUKKUWUUUU  
COMMENTS:  
@Sykkuno- I LOVE VALKYRAE  
@Corpse- i love Sy more 0_0  
@Rae- oh so you have a death wish mr Corpse

Corpse's acc:  
(posts a pic of him and Jack)  
Jack Septiceye first, human second  
COMMENTS:  
@Jack- CORPSE STOP SAYING YOU'RE MY STAN!  
@Sykkuno- hey Jackkk, you're cute :)  
^@Corpse- WHAT ABOUT ME  
^^@Sykkuno- you're alright.  
^^^@Corpse- I-... heart been broke so many times

Corpse-Sykkuno DMs:  
C- SY, BABE, WE'RE GOING TO JACK'S HOUSE. YOU'RE GOING  
S- I didn't even say yes  
C- you're going  
S- Fine, I'm not complaining  
C- good because I'm outside  
S- WHAT IFKSEKFS  
S- I LOOK AWFUL RN!  
C- shut up Sy, you always look handsome  
S- awh, goingg!!

Sykkuno'sjournal:  
SY, YOU ALWAYS LOOK HANDSOME <3 <3 <3 <3 SOMEONE TELL MY HEART TO STOP

Groupchat  
Sy- HI HI HI  
JO(DI)- HI  
Rae- HI  
Bret- HII  
Sy- today is the last day of winter break  
Sy- I'm with TOAST, LUD, JACK AND CORPSE, JOHN IS COMING LATER TOO  
Sy- So I need my girlz and brettt cuz this testoterone is suffocating [LMFAO, TESTOSTERONE]  
Rae- OKAY I'LL GO  
Bret- ON MY WAYYY  
Jo- I'll show up a lil later but yes!  
Sy- YAYAYAYAYYA GROUP HANGOUT BEFORE WE GO BACK TO HELL, oh and Jodi, tell him I said hi :)  
Jo- o_o

Corpse-Sykkuno DMs:  
S- this whole week was amazing!  
S- i can't believe tomorrow we start school and life starts to suck again :(  
C- SY NO  
C- we'll still have fun, i promise!  
C- we have classes together and we can find time to all hang out  
S- what about just you and me hanging out?  
C- yes.. yeah of course. I love hanging out with just you. We can hang out, just the two of us whenever you want

Groupchat  
Sy- SOS, I HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM  
Jo- WHAT?! what happened!  
Rae- what's wrong Sy? we just dropped u off and you were fine  
Sy- IN THE SPAN OF 2 MINUTES I THINK...  
Sy- i think I like someone..  
Sy- and when I say that, i mean really like, like so much.  
Jo- like love?  
Sy- maybe.. i don't know  
Rae- WHO  
Bret- SPILL  
Sy- esproc  
Rae- WHAT  
Jo- OH  
Bret- OOOOHHHH  
Rae- Sykkuwu, tell him right now!!  
Sy- RAE!!  
Rae- DO IT  
Sy- YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME MAKE GOOD DECISIONS  
Sy- really guys, I'm too scared. I think i'll do it when I'm ready.. and that's not now  
Bret- fine! but just know i love you so so much and that when you do tell him, i have to be the first to know  
Rae- YES SY YOU HAVE TO TELL US WHEN YOU DO AND WHAT HE SAYS  
Sy- fine fine! i will, i promise

Continuation of Corpse's-Sykkuno's DMs:  
C- Sy??  
S- sorry! I got distracted  
C- don't worry about it :)  
C- goodnight Sy <3  
C- i love you  
S- i love you too

Sykkuno's journal:  
"i love you" "I love you too"  
maybe this year really will be great

Corpse's journal:  
"i love you" "I love you too"  
i can feel that this year is going to be amazing!

Mark-Sykkuno DMs:  
M- Sykkuno  
M- it's me mark

Continuation of Sykkuno's journal:  
*maybe this year will really be great*  
^ ...nevermind

EXPOSURE  
the victim starts becoming more exposed to the disease, more vulnerable.


	4. Chapter 4

Sykkuno's acc:  
do i have to go back to school?  
COMMENTS:  
@CORPSE- yes because if you're not there, i'll be extremely sad and sad backwards is das and das not good  
^@Sykkuno- CORPSE PLS  
@Mark- you can tweet but not text me back?? really Sykkuno?

Mark-Sykkuno DMs:  
M- Sykkuno! don't ignore me!  
M- Sykkuno! please baby  
M- Sykkuno, want me to pick you up?  
M- wow, leaving me on read  
M- Sykkuno stop playing, Sy!  
S- don't call me Sy. Never do that again.  
S- what do you want? I'm in class  
M- already?  
S- Corpse picked me up  
M- are you guys a thing now?  
S- none of your business Mark, what do you want?  
M- i can't text my boyfriend?  
S- sure  
S- go text him  
M- i am  
S- i'm your ex  
S- we broke up because YOU CHEATED ON ME  
M- oh come on Sy, you were serious about that break up?  
S- i said DON'T CALL ME THAT. and yes, I was serious, now leave me alone.  
M- no.  
M- SYKKUNO!  
M- things won't stay like this.

"Are you okay?" Rae said from beside Sykkuno, breaking him away from his thoughts.  
"What? Oh yeah, sorry Rae" Sykkuno mumbled, placing his phone in his bag.  
"Are you sure you're okay, Sykkuwu? You look angry"  
Sykkuno huffed and ran his fingers through his hair before explaining to her why he was so annoyed.  
"Yeah yeah, it's just Mark."  
"Mark?" a voice asked behind them. Sykkuno turned to see Corpse, standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
"What about that asshole?"  
"Nothing Corpse, he just texted me again thinking we were together again"  
"Are you kidding me?" Rae scoffed "After what he did to you?"  
"Yeah, I know. He's really going crazy"  
"So you won't?" Corpse asked biting on his lip nervously.  
"Won't what?"  
"Get back together?"  
Sykkuno cringed at the thought, "No, of course not"  
"Good" Corpse smiled, handing him the coffee he was holding, "Here, I was passing by the lunchroom and thought you'd need it. I know you slept at like 4m yesterday"  
"The way you know me" Sykkuno giggled and received the drink "Thanks Corpse"  
"You're welcome, Sy" he said before walking towards his desk/seat.  
"Tell him" Rae fake coughed from beside Sykkuno, who in a small panic, smacked Rae's arm.  
"No!" Sykkuno whispered, "Stop!"  
"He brought you a coffee sweetheart"  
"So?"  
"So?? The lunchroom is on the other side of the building! You're telling me he parked, got out of the car, walked you to class and the walked all the way to the lunchroom to get you a coffee,  
just to walk back to class and you think he doesn't like you?" Rae whispered, "Come on Sykkuno!"  
"Look, Rae. Maybe he doesn't, I don't know. All I know is that I can't tell him how I feel. I'm not ready. I like what we have so far"  
"I respect that, but I won't stop annoying you to do it so get used to it, because Corpse loves you" Rae teases, poking Sykkuno's side.  
"No, he doesnt't" Sykkuno complained.  
"Sykkuno, a beautiful man can enter the room right here right now and he wouldn't even look twice. He'd keep his focus on you"  
"Rae, stop, life isn't a movie, no boy is going to w-"

And as if Rae could predict the future, in came the most handsome man ever, he flawlessly waltzed in with the confidence that Sykkuno wished he had and made his way to the teacher's desk.  
With a smile, he introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Lucas, your new student!"  
"Hello Lucas, welcome to the first period, Maths. Take a seat anywhere you'd like"  
"Thanks" he smiled sweetly before making his way to the closest empty seat.. which was beside Corpse..

Sykkuno frowned where he sat, his demeanor changing completely as he felt himself turn green with jealousy. Until he looked to the side of the boy and watched as Corpse Husband looked straight,  
his focus on Sykkuno and his gaze never wavering.

"You suck" he mouthed.  
"You suck more" Sykkuno replied with a smile

"I told you" Rae whispered in Sykkuno's ear.  
Sykkuno grinned at Rae's words before looking at Corpse, who was still looking straight at him.

Sykkuno's journal:  
You have nothing to worry about, Sykkuno..  
Right?.. 

Corpse's priv acc:  
did I spend all first period staring at *******? yes because he's so handsome and beautiful and AHHHH <333  
COMMENTS:  
@John- you got it bad dude! I'm telling him!  
^@CORPSE- SHUT UP BEFORE I SAY WHAT I KNOW ABOUT YOU  
^^@John- I WILL SHUT MY MOUTH

"Excuse me?" someone called, grabbing Corpse's shoulder, suddenly stopping him from walking to his second-period class.

"Yeah?" Corpse turned to see the boy who sat next to him in first period. *Luke was it?*, Corpse thought.

"Hey uh, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could tell me where this classroom is?? I have no idea where anything is"

"Oh yeah, yeah, of course" Corpse nodde, grabbing the schedule from the boy's hand. "That's Mr Bow, Literature, he's on the second floor, right next to the football boys' room. But beware, if you don't  
die from the subject, you'll die from the smell"

The boy looked at Corpse and chuckled, with a bright smile he took his schedule back. "Thank you. You're funny..?"

"Corpse, my name is Corpse" he nodded.  
"I'm Lucas"  
"Cool" Corpse mumbled  
"So yeah Corpse, I hope you don't mind. Maybe you could give me your Instagram or Twitter or something? I just moved here and I don't know anybody and you seem kinda cool"  
"Oh yeah, of course. My username is Corpse_Husband"  
"Corpse Husband?"  
"Yeah, my friend Sykkuno helped me come up with it"  
"Oh okay" Lucas smiled as he scrolled through his phone "I followed"  
"Cool"  
"Thank you, Corpse"  
"You're welcome" he muttered before seeing someone that caught his eye. Sykkuno walking in the hallway hand to hand with Rae who seemed to be telling him something funny because it sure was entertaining Sykkuno.  
"Anyways, uh Luke, it was nice meeting you. Bye"  
"Actually, it's-" He watched him walk away towards the end of the hallway "it's Lucas.."

Sykkuno's acc:  
today didn't suck as much as I thought it would <3  
COMMENTS:  
@CORPSE- i told you!  
^@Sykkuno- u did :)  
@Jodi- *cough* tell him *cough*  
^@Sykkuno- NOT YOU TOO JODI WAJDLAJDJA

Corpse's acc:  
i'm so freakishly happy right now  
COMMENTS:  
@Jack- I WONDER WHY  
@Sykkuno- as you should be :) now text me back, Corpsie  
^@CORPSE- on it, Sy

Lucas-Corpse DMs:  
L- hey  
L- it's Lucas from Maths :)

Message from Sykkuno: Corpse!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, what's up with Mark? he sus. As well as, Lucas- what's he planning? hmmm. Hope you guys enjoyed this chap! <3


	5. Chapter 5

Corpse-Sykkuno DMs:  
S- Stop trying to speak like that you weirdo  
C- like what? let me liveee  
S- like you're cool, you're not cool, you're lame ;)  
C- I'm not lame :(  
S- hate to break your heart like this bud, but you're lame  
C- nooo S- yes :) S- NO I'M JOKING COME BACK  
S- Corpse!!  
C- HI I'M SORRY, I'M BACKK  
S- I thought you got sick of me :(  
C- never Sy <3  
C- i love you too much  
S- good! because you're stuck with me  
C- wouldn't want it any other way!

Mark-Sykkuno DMs:  
M- SYKKUNO!  
M- ignoring me all day, really? was making Bret yell at me really necessary?  
M- can you stop being such a child and answe the damn phone?  
M- i've been trying to talk to you all day  
M- Sykkuno, for fcks sake  
-this person has blocked you. messaging and texting this number is now unavailable.-

Corpse's acc:  
(posts a blurry pic but you can see Sykkuno smiling and dancing around)  
this is Sy after surviving a full week of school, applaud mr Sykkuwu for being so adorable :)  
COMMENTS:  
@Jodi, @Rae, @John- *hands clapping emojis*  
@Sykkuno- STOOOOOPPP <33 

Mark-Sykkuno DMs:  
M- Open the door, i'm outside  
S- What! Mark wtf?!  
M- OPEN PLEASE  
S= no, go Mark, this isn't funny. I blocked you and haven't talked to you FORA REASON. take a damn hint.  
M- i won't leave until you talk to me

"Mark what do you want?" Sykkuno sighed as he opened the door, revealing none other than the guy who broke his heart not too long ago.  
"You've been ignoring me, Sykkuno. For a week. It's not funny." he mumbled as he made his way into Sykkuno's apartment.  
"Look, Sykkuno, I get you're mad, I do. What I did was I guess bad, but all I want to do is talk to you.  
Because I- I love you, Sykkuno. I do, I love you, so much."  
"Mark stop it. Please, just stop it."  
"No, I can't. I love you"  
"It didn't seem like you loved me when you had another boy's tongue down your throat", there was venom in his voice, he was angry and hurt.  
"Face it Mark, you're just bored. You don't want me, you never did, and I don't care anymore because I don't want you either.  
Honestly, I'd just like for you to leave me alone. Forever."  
"Why? Because of him?"  
"What are you talking about, Mark?" Sykkuno huffed, walking away from Mark to get himself something to drink.  
"Because of Corpse, you like him, don't you? That's why you don't want to be with me.. are you in love with him Sykkuno..?"  
Sykkuno stayed silent as he sipped from the bottle,  
memories of him and Corpse flooding through his brain as he thought of everything that has happened between them, everything that could happen.  
"Yes" he smiled to himseld, thinking about the boy who have him endless butterflies. However, his happy thoughts were interrupted by the scum of the Earth himself.  
"Are you kidding me?! Out of everyone, you chose that idiot?"  
"Mark shut up. Don't start, okay? I'm not in the mood. Just leave! You left me, remember? YOU KISSED ANOTHER BOY!"  
"but you fell in love with another guy"  
"that's not fair"  
"Just, tell me why"  
"I-I don't know.. all I know is that he makes me so happy and he makes me feel alive and I shouldn't have to explain this to you, Mark. It's none of your business, please go"  
Mark's blood boiled as he looked down at the boy that was once his, he saw his eyes shine with hope and love, but not for him. And he couldn't stand it.  
"Sykkuno! Baby! Can you help me with the groceries please"  
Sykkuno's head turned towards the sound of his mother as he placed his phone on the table. "Coming!", he turned back to Mark with a frown, "I'll be back."  
Mark hummed in response.  
"Sykkuno? who's here?" Sykkuno's mom sighed as she followed behind her son.  
"Sykkuno's mother, Sykkuno" Mark muttered as he walked towards the two. "Thanks for letting me visit" he chuckled nervously.  
*Not like I had a choice*, thought Sykkuno to himself.  
"I'll be leaving now.. and Sykkuno.."  
Sykkuno raised an eyebrow in question.  
"I hope you're happy now."

Sykkuno's journal:  
I can't find my phone. SEND HELP

Corpse-Sykkuno DMs:  
C- HEY SY!!  
C- sy??  
C- hello?  
C- Sy?? what the hell, it's been an hour and no one's heard from you. Are you okay?  
C- Sy, I'm worried..  
S- im okay  
C- thank god. what happened babe?  
S- i got back together with Mark..  
S- i realized i love him. And I love only him  
S- ..so whatever was going on between us, isnt' anymore. So don't call me babe.  
C- oh..  
C- nothing was going on between us, we were just.. hanging out  
C- i was just being friendly, Sy. like always  
S- well stop.  
S- my boyfriend doesn't like it.  
C- k.

Corpse's journal:  
so much for being happy..

Lucas-Corpse DMs:  
C- hey Lucas.  
C- how are you

Toast-Sykkuno DMs:  
S- toast toast toast  
S- I haven't had my phone all weekend and I've been texting literally everyone from my old tablet  
T- yes, I'm aware, you've texted me like 100 times in 2 days  
S- 0_0  
S- i'm emotional, I lost my phone  
T- yeah, yeah, babe. get to the point  
S- okay.  
S- so, i've texted Corpse  
S- but he hasn't answered  
S- he hasn't even looked at the text  
S- I keep getting left on delivered and I see all his posts..  
T- you don't know?  
S- know what, Toast?  
T- he's pissed at you about Mark  
T- and what you said to him  
S- what?. what did I say to him? Toast, I haven't talked to him since Friday!  
S- what about Mark and I?!  
T- I'll just show you  
T- *sends a screenshot from a groupchat*  
[Pic's convo:  
Corpse- Sykkuno.. Sykkuno's back with Mark..  
C- he told me, and said that he loves him  
C- that to forget everything that happened between us  
C- and told me to stop calling him babe.  
Jack- I'm on my way  
John- fck. I'm so sorry, Corpse. I'm on my way too.  
End of screenshot]  
S- TOAST WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY I LOST MY PHONE?  
T- what?.. I thought you lost it after..  
S- TOAST  
S- I'M TEXTING HIM NOW

Corpse-Sykkuno DMs:  
S- hello?  
S- good morning again  
S- okay  
*now*  
S- CORPSE I LOST MY PHONE, THOSE TEXTS, THEY WEREN'T FROM ME  
S- I THINK MARK TOOK MY PHONE  
S- CORPSE ANSWER ME  
S- corpse please..

Mark-Sykkuno DMs:  
S- i hate you.  
S- DROP DEAD  
S- give me back my fcking phone.  
M- i don't know what you're talking about  
S- tomorrow, if you don't give me my phone back  
S- i swear to god  
S- you'll regret it.

Jodi-Sykkuno DMs:  
S- i'm crying, I can't  
J- what?  
S- Mark took my phone, he told Corpse that I don't want to be with him, Jodi  
S- now he won't answer me  
S- I'm sobbing  
S- why did he do that?  
S- EVERYTHING HURTS, JODI  
S- it doesn't help that I'm sick and can't stop coughing  
J- sykkuno?! really?  
J- I'll tell John now!  
S- why John?  
J- because he's one of Corpse's best friends, maybe he can talk to him  
S- oh okay, Jodi please do  
J- i got you <3 don't be sad, I love you, please feel better  
S- thank you, I hope I do <3

John-Jodi DMs: [Q is for Jodi :), from QuarterJade]  
Q- JOHN  
J- ow, hit me with the John  
Q- FINE  
Q- BOYFRIEND  
J- much better  
Q- SYKKUNO DIDN'T TEXT CORPSE. HE LOST HIS PHONE BEFORE THE TEXTS.  
Q- IT WAS MARK  
Q- MARK TOOK HIS PHONE  
Q- TEXT CORPSE RIGHT NOW  
J- WHAT  
J- Jodi..  
J- Corpse is on a date with Lucas..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Sykkuno :(  
> hi! 3 chapters in one day?! damnnn  
> Just a reminder, in this story, someone has the Hanahaki disease. If you don't know what it is, please do look it up or else you may find this story quite confusing <3!  
> I apologize in advance if there are grammatical errors!


	6. Chapter 7

Sykkuno rushed into the hallways of the school, he was set on finding one person, and one person only.  
He didn't care if he couldn't breathe well because of his annoying cough, his focus was on getting his phone back.  
He scanned the halldway and found his target leaning against his locker.  
"Mark!" he yelled.  
"Sykkuno look" he started but without even a moment of hesitation, Sykkuno rushed up to him and smacked him with all the strength he could muster.  
"You had NO right to do what you did! NO FCKING RIGHT!" he screamed, not caring who would look his way.  
"Sykkuno, I know but-" he started  
"But nothing, Mark" he glared."If you think we're getting back together, you have officially lost it."  
"Sykkuno" Bret said as he approached him alongside Jodi and Peter.  
"sweetie, you're shaking"   
Sykkuno felt tears of anger flow down his cheeks as he smacked Mark one more time with immense force "Fck you"  
"Sykkuno"  
"Leave him alone!" Peter started, clearly annoyed.  
"Get away from him!" Jodi yelled, pulling him away from Sykkuno.  
"Don't touch me!" he screamed at Jodi, and without missing a beat, John, who witnessed everything that was happening,  
swung at Mark, and landed a punch right on his jaw, grabbed him by the shoulders, and slammed him against the lockers harshly.  
"Yell at her again and I'll break your fcking nose" he stated. "Stay away from her, and stay away from Sykkuno. Do you hear me?"

"John, let him go.." Sykkuno pleaded as he grabbed him by the shoulders.  
"Do you hear me?!". Sykkuno had never seen John this mad before.  
John pressed harder against Mark's chest.  
"Yes..", Mark figured there was no point in talking, they wouldn't let him.  
"Good. Now the phone" John said holding his hand out and once Mark put it in his hand, John pushed him to the side before handing the phone to Sykkuno.  
"Are you okay?" Bret asked, laying his hand gently on Sykkuno's arm.  
"Yes, these are angry tears" Sykkuno smiled as one more tear fell from his eye, then he started thinking of the guy he wanted the most right now.  
The one who always made him feel better, no matter the circumstances, and had he have been here, Mark would not have lived to see tomorrow.  
That's when Sykkuno realized enough was enough, he didn't want to waste another second away from him. "I'm going to tell Corpse I love him."  
"What?" Jodi began, "No, wait, Sykkuno, I have to-"  
He had already began to let go of them before Jodi said,  
"Sykkuno wait!"  
But Sykkuno was on a mission and no one was going to stop him, he ignored the protests and ran straight for Corpse.  
"Corpse, please, please listen to me", he began and in one full breath, he started to ramble,   
"Mark took my phone and told you all of that, but he was lying, it wasn't me, okay? It wasn't.  
Please believe that. I would never say any of that, Corpse. I wouldn't because I'm completely and utterly in-" he continued but was interrupted.  
"Hey, Corpse-"  
And that's when Sykkuno turned to see him, the boy from Maths class. He couldn't remember what his name was.. Luke?.   
It didn't matte though, all Sykkuno could think of was that he was interrupting his love confession and that the smirk plastered on his face made him feel uneasy.  
He walked past Sykkuno and hugged Corpse from the side, placing Corpse's arm around him. Sykkuno felt his chest start to burn and heat rise to his face,  
as he looked up to see Corpse who looked conflicted.  
"Hi, uh Lucas. Umm, can you give us a minute? I was talking to Sy. What were you going to tell me?"  
Sykkuno opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, Lucas cut him off before he could start.  
"No, sorry, but we have to go right away. I want coffee from the lunchroom and if we don't go now, we'll be late to class!" he pressed.  
"Can you go? I want to hear what he has to say." He tried to say in a calm tone so as to not sound annoyed.  
"No. Corpse." Lucas pressed on, causing Corpse to finally give up, remembering the conversation they had yesterday.  
"Fine.." he muttered, "Sykkuno, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Corpse leaned in to give him a hug goodbye,  
but Lucas grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Sykkuno, Corpse hesitantly walked away behind him.  
Sykkuno felt his hands start to shake. He kept his stare on them as Lucas wrapped his arm around Corpse's body and watched them walk away,  
and as Corpse looked behing them to look at Sykkuno, Lucas grabbed his head and shifted his attention away from him.   
And that's when Sykkuno felt his eyes burn as they welled up with tears. But they weren't tears of anger, they were tears of heartbreak.  
"Sykkuno.." Bret said behind him but Sykkuno didn't hear him, he heard nothing but static as he ran to the boy's bathroom.  
"Get out!" Peter kicked everyone out of the bathroom, while Bret held on to Sykkuno's body that fell to the ground in the stall.  
"Sykkuno-" Jodi began "you need to breathe"  
Sykkuno started gasping for air as he help onto his chest, tears falling furiously from his now puffy and swollen cheeks.  
"SY!" Bret yelled as he watched the boy's face become redder as if he was choking on something.  
Sykkuno threw himself forwards, hands pressed against the tall before coughing and throwing something up into the toilet.  
Sykkuno held onto Peter's arm for support, as Jodi rubbed circles along his back.  
"Sykkuno? Sykkuno, are you okay?" Bret asked one Sykkuno stopped throwing up and started breathing well again.  
"Yeah." he whimpered as more tears fell from his eyes. "I'm fine", an obvious lie.  
"Sykkuno" Jodi muttered, her voice riddled with concern and worry for him.  
"Yeah?" Sykkuno asked looking up to them as they all stared down to where Sykkuno just threw up.  
Sykkuno raised an eyebrow before looking at where they were staring. Sykkuno turned. The room went radio silent as he looked down  
at what he was supposed to be his vomit. It should've been physically impossible what he saw. There was no logical explanation for this.  
Sykkuno felt fine when he woke up this morning, all he had was a cough.

So why was he throwing up dirt?..

STAGE ONE  
the individual is infected; 'mild' symptoms will begin to show.

Lucas-Corpse DMs:  
L- today with Sykkuno  
L- you couldn't stop looking at him  
L- you really were going to let me go alone just to talk to him  
C- Luc, it sounded important  
L- remember, there's no point in getting your hopes up, he doesn't love you Corpse. You told me yourself.  
C- yeah, you're right, I'm sorry  
L- it's okay, as long as we can go on an another date together  
C- *... i don't know* - erased  
C- yes

Sykkuno-Corpse DMs:  
C- Sy?  
C- can we talk?  
C- i'm sorry about this morning. Lucas can be a bit too much  
S- hey Corpse, this is Sykkuno's mother. I took his phone away because he's been feeling sick lately. Don't worry though, he just needs some rest.  
C- oh okay, Mrs.  
C- just tell him i hope he gets better and that I love him.  
S- he loves you too.  
S- thank you

Message from Lucas: want to go out now?

Lucas-Corpse DMs:  
L- want to go out now?  
L- and erase Sykkuno from your mind?  
L- I know you're thinking of him  
C- *i don't want to erase Sykkuno* -deleted  
C- sure, what do you want to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Corpse's acc:  
(posts a pic of Lucas smiling)  
Luc <3  
COMMENTS:  
@Lucas- <3 awh, Corpse  
@Bret- delete this :)

Corpse-Bretman DMs:  
C- was that necessary?  
B- yes  
C- whatever bret, i need to talk to you  
B- no  
C- Bret!  
B- FINE WHAT  
C- where's Sykkuno?  
C- he wasn't here this morning  
B- why do you care?  
C- you know I care  
C- you know I care so much  
C- so don't even start  
B- it doesn't look like you care when you post about another girl  
C- Sykkuno and I aren't dating. He doesn't like me like that  
B- does the curly hair solution seep into your brain?  
C- MY HAIR IS NATURAL  
C- JUST TELL ME ABOUT SYKKUNO  
B- he's sick dckhead  
B- but he said he's feeling better and might come back tomorrow  
C- okay, thank you  
B- whatever.

Corpse's priv acc:  
two days and Sykkuno hasn't posted or texted anything.  
SHOULD I GO VISIT HIM?  
COMMENTS:  
@John- DO IT STUPID!  
^@CORPSE- OKAY OKAY  
^^@CORPSE- I'M ALREADY ON THE PORCH, I JUST NEEDED CONVINCING

Corpse rubbed his hands nervously as he stood at the door, he paced back and forth a few times before finding the courage to ring the doorbell.

"yes? who is it?" Corpse heard a voice come from the other side, that sweet voice that was like music to his ears.

"Sy, it's me" he inhaled sharply. "it's Corpse".

A few seconds passed before Sykkuno started to unlock the door, he opened it slowly, the door creaking as he revealed his face.  
Corpse frowned as he stared at hi, Sykkuno's eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were puffy. Corpse could see traces of dirt on his shirt and face.

"Sy" he said before locking his arms around his body, he held him tightly. Sykkuno's face sank into his chest as he welcomed the hug with open arms  
and clutched on to him as if he was asking for him to never let go.

"Come in" he mumbled.

"okay", he smiled softly letting him go, he walked towards the couch, sitting down as he waited for him to follow him.

Sykkuno closed the door as he made his way towards Corpse. He hesitantly sat across from him as he started to play with his fingers.  
He didn't want to cough up dirt in front of him, he didn't want anyone to know. He told his mother that he had a cold and his friends that  
there was no correlation between him being sick and the dirt. Thankfully, they didn't question him too much. But Corpse? Corpse wouldn't let go. He was too stubborn.

"Before anything, I need to say sorry" Corpse grabbed Sykkuno's hand. "I'm so sorry for believing that was you, Sy. I should've known. God, I didn't think it was you  
but I still believed it. I don't know why, it just hurt me so much and I-"

"Corpse!" he set his other hand atop of his. "It's not your fault. Mark took my phone, you didn't know"

"I know, but if only I hadn't believed him.. if-" he started, he wanted to say that he wouldn't have gotten involved with Lucas, but it wasn't something he could say..   
he had no idea if Sykkuno liked him romantically, never did. So instead of saying what he wanted to, he changed the subject.

"Also, about Lucas not letting us talk yesterday.. I'm so sorry, he's a little.. difficult."

"You've known him 3 days, Corpse" Sykkuno stated. "Do you think you really know him?"  
"No, i don't think i know him. More like I'm getting to know him"  
"Do you like him?" he asked suddenly.  
"Yes but not-"  
"Are you two dating?"  
"We've only gone on two dates. It's nothing serious, like you said we've know each other for 3 days.."  
"Don't give me an explanation, Corpse. I don't need one" Sykkuno let go of his hand before rubbing his own together. "I get it, I do, I just-"

"Sykkuno", he got closer. "Listen to me, I'm sorry about how everything went down that morning, I should've stayed and listened. I wanted to."  
he ran his hand through his hair before getting even closer. "I don't want you to think I didn't want to or that I don't care or-"  
"Corpse, don't worry about it."  
"No, I need you to understand. That nothing compares to you. No boy or anyone for that matter, is as important to me as you are. I love you, babe."

Sykkuno suddenly felt himself take a deep, steady breath. The first one in 3 days that didn't make him want to cry, his lungs weren't hurting  
and he wasn't fighting the need to cough, he was cur-  
Suddenly Corpse's phone rang.

"It's Lucas"

Just like that, the safe, happy feeling was gone. Sykkuno gasped for air before coughing into his arm. Corpse held onto Sykkuno and patted his back  
until he finally stopped, not noticing the new amount of dirt that stained the sleeve of his shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing his back more.  
"I'm okay" he smiled holding back from revealing the truth which was that his chest was on fire.  
"Have you gone to the doctor?"  
"No, I'm okay Corpse, really" he lied again "in fact, tomorrow I'm going back to school, so don't think you can get rid of me"  
"Never, I'm stuck with you, remember?" Sykkuno looked up at Corpse with a smile, his phone started to ring again.  
"Lucas?" Sykkuno mumbled, his face changing immediately as he felt his heart drop to his stomach, "tell me".  
"Yeah.." Corpse admitted, "but I'll talk to him later, we're going ou-"  
"Going out?" Sykkuno asked, "then go", he stood up from the couch and began to walk away towards the front door but Corpse grabbed his arm and pulled him around.

"Don't be mad, Sy. Please. He won't replace your role in my life."

"I know, I'm not- I'm not mad at all, why would I be mad?!" Sykkuno said defensively, it was obvious that Corpse liked Lucas, Sykkuno could feel it.  
He didn't want to believe it but it was obvious and he had no choice but to admit it. Corpse's happiness had to come before him, that's what he thought so that's why he did what he did.

Sykkuno just couldn't be selfish.

So he said those few words that sealed his fate and changed the course of both of their destinies. "I think that you two are great together. You finally got a boy to like you."

"Yeah finally." Corpse muttered, Sykkuno's words hurt him. Hurt him badly. It was true, he liked Lucas, but Sykkuno..  
Sykkuno wasn't someone he liked. Sykkuno was someone he loved, but after what he said, everything was confirmed. He didn't love him back, not in that way..  
It was crystal clear to him. So he forced a smile on his face and pushed his happiness to the side.. Time to get Sykkuno out of his heart..

"I have one question.. What were you going to tell me?" Corpse asked in desperation. He was going to remove Sykkuno from his mind. He had to.  
But he wanted, no, needed to know what he was going to say.

"It's nothing important. I was going to say I love you. Like always, you know, since you're my friend."

"Yeah.. friend" he breathed in sharply, he knew he couldn't stay here any longer, not with the tears that were threatening to spill.  
"I guess I'll go then" he laughed nervously stepping in front of him.  
"yeah, yeah, of course." Sykkuno nodded "wouldn't want to keep Lucas waiting"  
"No, no, I wouldn't" he chuckled.  
"Bye Corpse." he said with a faint smile.

Corpse walked out of the house and Sykkuno watched as he got onto the sidewalk and skated away to the corner, he frowned, wanting him to turn around, to run back,  
to prove his theory wrong. But he didn't. So he walked inside and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Corpse did turn around. But when he turned, instead of seeing him standing there like he wanted, he just saw the door close shut.

"Bye Sy.."

Sykkuno walked into his house, he threw himself on to the couch as he felt another cough coming on, he held onto his chest and doubled over, as he began to let it out.   
His hair getting in the way of his vision, he groaned in frustration throwing his head back as he tried to breathe steadily again. He looked down expecting to see dirt once again.  
But he frowned once he saw it wasn't dirt anymore but something else. Sykkuno sat on his knees before picking up the thing that came out of his body.   
He cursed confused once again as he saw what looked like little brown rocks, as he played with it, the more he realized what it was.. And felt himself becoming evern more scared.  
First dirt, now seeds..

Why was this happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, Sy :(. If you noticed, I added that Corpse is a skater boy :).


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas's acc:  
(posts a pic of Corpse with a Halloween costume)  
First halloween with this one!  
COMMENTS:  
@CORPSE- <3

Mark-Sykkuno DMs:  
M- it's been a month Sykkuno, please forgive me  
M- i'm sorry for what I did  
M- i just i DO love you  
M- happy halloween  
M- *sends Lucas's post* what happened with that? 

GROUPCHAT  
Rae- hey Sy, want to go out for halloween? we haven't gone out in a while  
Jodi- yes! i made plans but i'll cancel them right away fro you <3  
Bret- pleaseee, i've missed you, we only see each other at school :(  
Sy- sorry guys.. i can't..  
Sy- i love you all though  
Bret- oh okay.

*one month later*  
Toast's acc:  
(posts a group pic)  
COMMENTS:  
@Lucas- WHERE WAS I?  
@Bret- who cares  
@CORPSE- in the kitchen, Luc

Sykkuno's phone  
Message from Corpse: hey sy! i miss you..  
MISSED FACETIME CALL from Bret  
Message from Mark: i though and corpse ? lol who..  
Message from Jodi: lets go outtt?

Corpse's priv acc:  
i miss sy :(  
COMMENTS:  
@Jack- didn't look like it when you were kissing Lucas  
^@CORPSE- JACK! IT WAS ONE KISS AND SYKKUNO AND I ARE FRIENDS  
^^@Jack- why are you such a dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chap! posting the next part rn!


	9. Chapter 9

1 month later  
it's now December and Sykkuno is still suffering and coughing up more and more seeds.  
Luckily with his symptoms still being mild, he can easily hide what's going on, but that doesn't stop his fear.

Meanwhile, Corpse has been hanging out more and more with Lucas.. Seems like they aren't just friends anymore.

Groupchat  
Bret- okay this is getting ridiculous  
B- I'm sick of this  
J(odi)- what bret?  
J- why'd you make a new groupchat  
B- BECAUSE SYKKUNO ISN'T ANSWERING THE PHONE  
B- NO TEXTS NO MESSAGES  
B- I BARELY SEE HIM, ONLY AT SCHOOL  
B- AND EVEN THEN, HE TALKS SO DRY  
B- IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS  
R(ae)- you're right, he's not himself  
R- we need to do something  
J- why don't we go over ??  
J- he can't say he doesn't want to go out if we're already there  
B- YES JODI  
B- force him into hanging out with us  
B- I DARE HIM TO TURN ME AWAY

Sykkuno sighed as he looked at the computer, trying to figure out what the hell was happening to him.  
After searching, the only thing that would come out was the word "Cancer", but he knew it wasn't that.

Sykkuno slammed his laptop shut as he turned around he unexpectedly came face-to-face with three of his best friends.  
"Guys!", he screamed, shooting up from his seat, throwing all of the pens and papers that were neatly laid on his desk,  
objects that now remained scattered across the floor.

"Are you okay, Sy?" Rae asked, watching Sykkuno become a nervous wreck.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, you guys just scared me. I didn't expect you all to be here.. I didn't get any texts or calls."  
he mumbled, checking his phone to see a mountain of notifications from anyone within 10 mile radius, "Oh.."

"Yeah, it's not the first time you've dodged our texts and calls, Sykkuno.." Bret said passive-agressively.  
"In fact, it's been two months since you've texted something that wasn't 'sorry I can't go out' or 'sorry can't talk rn'.

Sykkuno felt his face become red as Bret continued to point out how absent he's been these past few weeks.  
"Sy, I love you but what the hell, how do you just disappear on us like that, it's not fair!" Bret rambled on ever more.  
"Bret, enough!" Jodi started, trying to calm him down.  
"No! Not enough! We needed you" Bret yelled at Sykkuno, frustrated.  
"I'm sorry, Bret, I am- I just, I haven't been feeling great and I didn't want to bother you all"  
"You've never bothered us.. whatever it is, we're here for you" Rae began, holding on to Sy's arm, "No matter what, you can count on us."

Jodi placed a hand onto his shoulder, "Yeah, Sy, since when were you afraid to talk to us? You know we should never keep anything from each other"

"I know, Jodi, I'm sorry."

"Sykkuno..." Bret got closer as he spoke, "You know that no matter what happens it's us...you, me, Jodi and Rae", Sykkuno smiled at Bret before hugging all three of them,  
"Thank you, guys." "Of course," Bret smiled. "Now let's stop being sappy bitches... And let's have our picnic day." "Picnic day, inside?" "Of course, what? did you think we would come empty-handed?" Jodi asked,  
pulling out her basket filled with sandwitches, drinks and more food. "And I brought snacks," Rae giggled as she threw herself onto Sykkuno's bed and pulled out bags of chips and candy.  
Sykkuno looked at Bret raising an eyebrow as he watched Rae and Jodi prepare everything they brought.  
"I may or may not have borrowed Beauty and the Beast from Corpse for the day."

*our movie.. Mine and Corpse's..* Sykkuno thought.

"Bret," "Fine, I stole it! But it was for a good cause I'll give it back..."Bretttt" Sykkuno repeated, knowing fully well Bret wasn't giving it back. "I'm lying, I won't," he admitted.  
Sykkuno laughed at his best friend before getting dragged to the bed where Rae and Jodi were waiting. Sykkuno's smile grew, it's been a long time since he's had this much fun with his friends.  
He was still worried and a little scared about what was happening to him, but he chose not to dwell on it, right now, all that mattered were his friends. 

Rae's acc:  
(posts a blurry pic of Sykkuno smiling with a milkshake in his hand)  
finally got this one out of his cave  
COMMENTS:  
@Jodi- Rae, this pic has such bad qualityy  
^@Rae- don't blame me, blame Bret's phone  
@Bret- LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M SAVING UP  
@Sykkuno- I love you idiots <33  
@CORPSE- SYYYY! <3

Sykkuno was having so much fun, the most fun he has had in forever. As he laughed and talked with his friends, nothing else seemed to matter,  
he completely ignored the fact that he was still coughing at times, excusing it as a cold as he focused his attention in being happy  
because it was something he felt he deserved, even if it was for a few moments. His phone began to ring, as he looked down, he saw it was a notification from Mark.  
"Please tell this kid that it will never happen" he laughed.

"who?" Rae asked, licking the dairy-free ice cream they had ordered.

"Mark, he's literally so annoying"

"Why don't you block him?" Jodi asked.  
"I have! He just makes new accounts"  
"damn, Sy. he's starting to sound like Joe from You" Bret teased. "What did he say this time?"  
"He said" Sykkuno cleared his throat before reading his message and a frown fell on his lips, before he could even say a word.  
"Jodi and John are dating.. Did you know? They even went out with Lucas and Corpse. A double date."

Jodi froze, "Syk-"

"What the hell, Jodi?!" Sykkuno got up from the bed as he started to cough again into his arm.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sykkuno, don't get mad! Please!." she pleaded. The last thing Jodi wanted was to hurt Sykkuno, especially now.

"What happened to 'we shouldn't keep anything from each other'? You sound pretty hypocritical right now!"

Jodi could feel the weight of his words. Bret intervened in an attempt to calm Sy down, "Sykkuno, calm down!"

"Did you guys know?" Sykkuno asked, looking towards Rae and Bret who hesitantly nodded their heads.

Sykkuno sighed, loudly. "I can't believe this.."

"Sykkuno, please. How was I going to tell you? You never answered the phone."

"Don't put the blame on me, Jodi! You know well that you could've told me at school or just said it through messages! I still answered, just not as much."

"Sykkuno, I didn't think you'd care this much."

"Oh you didn't think that I'd care my friend kept something from me but told everyone else?  
You went out with the guys I'm in love with and some new boy who I literally HATE?"

"Sykkuno, I'm sorry.."

"Lucas knew.. and I didn't?" Sykkuno realized in shock. "He knew about you and John and I-"

Jodi cut him off, "Sykkuno, I don't like him okay?! We don't even talk. I only went out with them because John insisted and I didn't tell you because I knew-  
I knew you were already sad and I didn't want to make you sadder."

"Sykkuno, please.. Lets not fight, you can't blame her."

"Why didn't you tell me about Jodi and John, about Corpse and Lucas, about anything?. Me not answering or being dry isn't an excuse.  
You know that I would've answered you all in a heartbeat."

"Sykkuno.."

"Leave, I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bu="

"Just go. Please.."

Mark-Sykkuno DMs:  
M- Jodi and John are dating. Did you know?? They even went out with Corpse and Lucas. A double date.  
Sykkuno now- do you ever get tired of hurting me?  
S- like seriously..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate hurting Sy :(


	10. Chapter 10

Corpse-Sykkuno DMs:  
C- sykkuno.. i see you online.. how are you?  
S- hey Corpse, i'm sorry i've been out of it  
S- i actually can't sleep  
S- idk why, also sorry for being MIA  
C- it's okay  
C- lets face time?  
C- catch up <3  
S- yeah. I'd like that 

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while." Corpse smiled as he saw Sykkuno's face show up on his phone screen. "I missed you so much.. I can't believe you answered."  
"Sorry.. I was, umm, struggling with something."  
"What's wrong, Sy?"  
"It doesn't matter. I've just been feeling kinda sick lately, physically and mentally. I feel like I needed a break, even if it was just for some time."

"Sykkuno, I love you, tell me what's wrong." Corpse frowned. "Is it the same as last time? I'll call your mom to make you an appointment to the doc-"  
"No, Corpse.. Don't worry, I'm alright."

*yeah right, Sykkuno, that's why you're coughing up seeds because everything's alright. Totally normal.*, Sy thought.

"Sy, if something's wrong with you, don't hold it in. You know I'm here for you. Till death do us part." he joked.  
"Corpse, I'm fine" he snickered.  
"Babe, listen to me. You shouldn't hold things in, it's not healthy. And i know you, you put everything and everyone first. Don't get me wrong, I love you for that.  
You're so selfless, but it's okay to be selfish sometimes."  
"No, it's not Corpse."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Today I was selfish. I made Jodi feel bad. I made her feel like shit, along with Bret and Rae. All because they didn't tell me Jodi was dating John  
like it wasn't my fault for barely being around. I'm so stupid... I shouldn't have yelled at her. I made no points at all now that I think of it.  
I just let my dumb emotions control me."  
"Sykkuno, don't be so hard on yourself, okay? Do you see me? I'm the biggest idiot ever. It's known and I make mistakes all the damn time.  
You are literally perfection compared to me. Jodi will forgive you. Everything will be okay. Tomorrow, after getting the sleep you deserve, text her."

"God, Corpse Husband, the way I love you?"

"In what way Sy?"

"In what way would you want me to?"

"I-"

"I'm kidding." Sykkuno said in instant regret. "I love you as a friend, Corpse, always will"

"Yeah.. Me too, Sykkuno." Corpse sighed in disappointment. Corpse was like the dream he'd never reach. He wanted him so bad. He doesn't think that would ever change.  
Sykkuno would be in his heart no matter how he tried, and he's tried.

but thankfully for him, Lucas was distracting him from that.

"How's Lucas?" Sykkuno asked, coughing into his arm.

"Good, really good."  
"You like him more now?"  
"Yeah.. I think I do" Corpse smiled as he thought of the many memories they created recently. "He's not as bad as Bret is probably saying"  
"Bret despises him." Sykkuno laughed.  
"You're telling me? If I post anything about him, anything at all, he'll comment saying something about dissing him or us"  
"Does it bother him?"  
"Yeah, it does. But I tell him it's just Bret being Bret."

they both went silent and smiled at each other, Sykkuno stared at his phone curiously and asked him an important question.

"Are you happy, Corpse?"

"I am." he starts.

"Then I'm happy for you too.."

Sykkuno's priv acc:  
I blocked everyone because i need to rant.  
i'm happy, i swear I'm actually happy. I love my friends, I love my mom, I love my school, I'M GOOD.  
but there's this burden in me that's so frustrating.. I just get so sad sometimes and I don't know why.  
I got so made at Jodi because I felt left out. Like I didn't matter enough to know what was going on in her life.  
WHEN I WAS THE ONE WHO PUSHED HER AWAY..

AND CORPSE?? don't get me started on Corpse.. I like him, I LOVE him. There's nothing confusing about these feelings. I KNOW IT'S ONLY HIM.  
But yeah, no. He's with Lucas.. 

OH YEAH, AND I'M COUGHING UP SEEDS... SEEDS?!? AFTER COUGHING UP DIRT? WHY AM I SUDDENLY A WALKING GARDEN?

i hate this.. Someone please tell whoever the f is in control of my life TO LET ME BE.

Groupchat:  
Sy- hey  
S- i just want to say sorry for being a bad friend.  
S- i was being dramatice and overly sensitive. I shouldn't have acted that way.  
S- I'm so stupid, I'm so sorry.  
Rae- Sy, don't insult youself!  
R- It's alright  
Bret- we shouldn't have kept it from you  
Jodi- i'm sorry Sykkuno...  
S- it's not your fault. It's mine, I wasn't here.  
S- I promise from now on, I'll be here.  
S- *no matter what I'm feeling* - erased.  
S- no matter what, it's us forever!!

All their friends went out that day and had tons of fun. They posted pics on their accounts, the only one who wasn't there, was Lucas.

Message from Lucas: Corpse what the hell? :(

Corpse-Lucas DMs:  
L- Corpse, what the hell? :(  
C- yes?  
L- you went out with everybody instead of me?  
L- and with Sykkuno? lol  
C- Sykkuno is my friend, we'll always be friends, you can't change that Lucas, so don't even ask.  
C- Sykkuno is in my life.  
C- period.  
L- I know but.. I thought we were going to get together. It's been two months since we've kissed. I thought you'd want to be together by now.  
and now that I see you with Sykkuno, it scares me.  
L- I'm sorry, don't be mad at me :(  
C- It's alright Luc.  
C- don't worry about Sykkuno, he doesn't like me that way.  
L- how do I know that?  
L- if you don't want to be with me Corpse, just say it. I'm wasting my time.  
L- i'm done.  
C- Luc please, you know I do like you, you know I do..  
L- prove it. ask me out. publicly.  
C- ..if that's what you need, fine.

Corpse's acc:  
(posts a short vid of him singing)  
hey there Lucas, would you like to be my boyfriend? <3

Hey there Lucas - [lets say this song exists, it's basically Hey there Delilah by Plain White Ts]  
COMMENTS:  
@Jack- oop-, he made it official  
@heytherelucas- the way you know me, of course sweetie <3  
^@Bret- you have it on your profile. I think we all know it's your favorite song hun.. also sweetie? What are you? A grandma?  
@CORPSE- @heytherelucas <3 <3  
@CORPSE- @Bret BRET  
@Sykkuno- how cute. <3

Sykkuno's journal:  
i'll never get a break..  
my chest hurts again I can't breathe, it feels like I'm drowning. FFF it literally feels like wated is filling my lungs and i- FFF I CAN'T   


..but- but I'm happy for him..

STAGE TWO  
'moderate' symptoms begin to show; more noticeable and more painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corpse is so dumb sometimes..


End file.
